Portable vacuum cleaners, such as a drum type vacuum or a shop vac, are well known in the industry.
A conventional portable vacuum cleaner may include a canister and a motor-fan assembly disposed above the canister. The motor-fan assembly may include a housing that is detachable from the canister and houses the fan and the motor. The motor is typically arranged above the fan, such that as the motor drives the fan, the fan draws in air and debris into the canister via an intake port. The canister may be a cylindrical like drum that collects the debris drawn in by the fan.
By having the fan and the motor disposed above the canister, the portable vacuum has a high center of gravity which may cause the portable vacuum to tip over. In addition, due to the cylinder like canister and the separate detachable housing that holds the motor and the fan, the size of the portable vacuum may become excessive, thereby making it cumbersome to transport.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.